Such chassis parts for connection and force transmission between the vehicle chassis and the wheel, also called control arms, are known, in principle. Furthermore, it has been known, e.g., from DE 38 39 855 A1 that lightweight components comprising a connection between structural parts made of metal and plastic can be manufactured. It is problematic in such composite materials that the plastic portions, especially fiber-reinforced plastic components, may undergo brittle fracture under excessively high loads. This means that such parts may abruptly lose their strength and stability under an excessively high load. The use of such composite materials in chassis control arms therefore represents a certain safety hazard, because, on the one hand, extremely high safety requirements are imposed in such environments, but enormous forces may briefly act on the chassis control arms because of unpredictable driving situations or accident situations. However, such composite materials make possible an extremely low-weight and consequently energy-saving design, so that it is desirable for reasons of the efficient manufacture of vehicles to use such composite materials in chassis control arms as well.